Cross-gender performances
A listing of all Muppet characters who have been puppeteered and voiced by performers of a different gender (occasions in which an actor of another gender only supplied the puppetry are not included). Anthony Asbury *Mrs. Zabarelli Terry Angus *Brio the Minstrel *Storyteller Fraggle Heather Asch *Hansel (2006) Jennifer Barnhart *Ming Bill Barretta *Big Mean Carla *Carla the Big Mean Mom *Strega Nona Rickey Boyd * Cookie Monster's Grandma Fran Brill *Billy Monster (in "Three Monsters" sketch) *Howie *Little Bird (save for an episode in which Little Bird is referred to as "she" throughout) *Little Jerry (in a sketch where Grover and the Monotones demonstrate the word "Walk") *Vertigo Tyler Bunch *Janice (The Muppets' Wizard of Oz) *Super Chicken (2008) Leslie Carrara-Rudolph *Morton the Elephant Bird Kevin Clash *Agnes Stonewick *Baby Natasha *Clementine *Composta Heap *Cookie Monster's Mommy ("The First Time Me Eat Cookie") *Essie Silverman *Felicity (in the song "The People in Your Neighborhood") *Female Grapdelite *Luba Merquick *Miss Blechman *Sooey Oinker (Dance Along!) *Sophie (in the song "Readers of the Open Range") Stephanie D'Abruzzo *Little Murray Sparkles *Max *Two-Headed Monster (Episode 4733) Ryan Dillon *Cinderella (in a Word of the Day segment with Pau Gasol) *Henrietta Alice Dinnean *Little Murray Sparkles Michael Earl *Daughter Quiet *Leslie Mostly *Sally Sanchez Andreas Förster *Moni Fred Garbo *Garbo Dave Goelz *Betina Cratchit *Geri and the Atrics drummer *Green Fragglette *Margaret the Stork *Mildred Huxtetter (The Muppet Show episode 115) *The Sheik of Araby's Wife *Zippity Zap's Mom Louise Gold *Alphonso D'Abruzzo (The Muppet Show episode 424) *Bob Lackey Tim Gosley *The Cave's Oldest Fraggle Bruce Edward Hall *Beth Bear Andy Heath *Mrs. Flappingham Brian Henson * Janice (It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie and Muppets Party Cruise) Jim Henson *Amanda *Granny Fanny Nesselrode (Season 1 and "Here is Your Life" Oak Tree) *Grandmother Happy *"I Feel Pretty" singer in episode 109 *Little Girl Sue *Mary Louise (The Muppet Show episode 121) *Roberta *Suzy *The Two-Headed Monster's Mother *Various girl dancers *Woman in a sketch about "surprise" with The Amazing Mumford *One of the Witches (from Sesame Street segment where three witches cooperate) Brian Herring *Mrs. Chicken *Mrs. Crocodile Richard Hunt *Afghan Hound (The Muppet Show episode 220) *Betty and Melissa Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches *Catgut (The Muppet Show episode 116, episode 405) *Gertha *Gladys the Cow *Gladys, the cafeteria lady *Hermine *Janice *Little Red Riding Hood (1972) *Madame Schwartzhead *Mean Mama *Mildred Huxtetter (in The Muppets Valentine Show and The Muppet Show episode 109) *Miss Piggy (first season only) *Mother Quiet *Mrs. Bolinski (Episode 1621) *Plumber (in the song The People in Your Neighborhood) *Purple Fragglette *Rodeo Rosie *Shirley (The Muppet Show episode 218) *Storyteller Fraggle (Episode 108: The Terrible Tunnel) *Telephone Operator *Winny *One of the Witches (from Sesame Street sketch where witches cooperate) *The Young Woman Who Lives in a Hat *Yvette and Danielle French Toast Eric Jacobson *Grover's Mommy *Miss Piggy *Mother Goose Jerry Juhl *Sue (from Billy and Sue) *Taminella Grinderfall Julian Kleibeler *Female Pig (from The Three Little Pigs) Peter Linz *Princess Azalea John Lovelady * Janice (Julie Andrews: My Favorite Things) Noel MacNeal *Granny Snuffle (Episode 3006 & Episode 3743) *Gretel (2005-2006) *Madame Chairbird *Mommy Snuffleupagus Joey Mazzarino *Hairy Hairy More Contrary *Ingrid *Merry Monster Rob Mills *Dodi Brian Muehl *Clementine *Countess Dahling von Dahling *Grundgetta *Melissa Loud *Pearl *Samantha the Eel Kathryn Mullen *Crosscut Doozer *Elmo (in "Near Far Monsters") *Junior Kangaroo *Max (in "The Guest") *Morton the Elephant Bird Jerry Nelson *Betty and Melissa Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches *Camilla the Chicken *Clarissa *Cookie Monster's Sister *Emily Bear *Female Koozebanian Creature *Female Teacher (in the song The People in Your Neighborhood) *Geri (of Geri and the Atrics) *Geri and the Atrics tambourine player *Granny the Gouger *Herriet Monster *Little Bo Peep (1970s) *Little Miss Muffet (1972) *Mama Fiama *Marjory the Trash Heap *Mary Rhymie *The Miller's Daughter *Miss Mousey *Miss Piggy (Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass) *Natalie *Pharmacist (in the song The People in Your Neighborhood) *The Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly *Rapunzel *Rodeo Rosie *Shirley (The Muppet Show episode 220) *One of The Stepsisters *Tina Twiddlebug *Various Dancers in "At the Dance" *Vidal Spittoon *One of the Witches (from Sesame Street sketch where witches cooperate) *Yvette and Danielle French Toast Carmen Osbahr * Itchy Frank Oz *Beautiful Day Monster (Lulu in Lulu's Back in Town) *Betty Lou *Geri and the Atrics piano player *Grover's Mommy *Helen Happy *Little Girl Anything Muppet from "Consider Yourself" *Little Miss Muffet (1971) *Lucy Jones *Mean Mama *Mildred Huxtetter *Miss Piggy *Mrs. Rooney *The Old Woman Who Lives in a Shoe *Princess Penelope *Rocky's Mother *Rosemary *Sally Screamer *The Smallest Person in the Kingdom (From "The King's Problem") *Snow White (1971) *The Snowths *One of The Stepsisters *Susie *Tessie Twiddlebug *Wicked Witch (from a Sesame Street News Flash segment) Bob Payne *Astoria *Bertha *Georgie *Judy Finstermacher *Mary Rhymie Nigel Plaskitt *Charlene *Dotty Monster *Granny Rose *Mary the Gorilla *Mighty Mongoose *Upsy Daisy Karen Prell *Baby Tree Creature Martin P. Robinson *Esme, Oscar's Grouch cow *Irvine *Mrs. Grouch David Rudman *Athena *Audrey Pigeon, one of The Pigeon Sisters *Ernestine *Fanny the Firefighter *Flo Bear *Granny Snuffle (Episode 2598) *Herry's Granny *Herry's Mother (Monster Hits!) *Janice *Stepmother in "Numberella" *Tessie Twiddlebug *Thumbelina (The Fairytale Newlywed Game) Iris Schleuss *Fido the rat Caroll Spinney *Adrienne from "A, You're Adorable" *Granny Bird *Granny Fanny Nesselrode (in at least one "Answer Lady" sketch) *Mother Anything Muppet from "Consider Yourself" *Penelope Pepperpot Benita Steinmann *Uli von Bödefeld John Tartaglia *Backup singer in "Good Things Come to Those Who Wait" * Phoebe (2002) Matt Vogel *Camilla the Chicken *Cookie Monster's Mommy *Janice (Muppet RaceMania) Steve Whitmire *Belinda Cratchit *Foo-Foo *Geri and the Atrics tuba player *Giant Man-Eating Chicken *Laundress *Miss Weatherington *Nigel's Mom *Sharon Groan Mak Wilson *Flora the Koala Victor Yerrid *Loni Dunne __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Character Lists